


He Had It Coming, He Only Had Himself To Blame

by hamiltonhearts



Series: Good Guys Gone Bad [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Ignored Safeword, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Polyamory, Running Away, Safewords, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: When the Secretary of the Treasury runs away from an abusive relationship all the way down to Virginia, where the one Secretary of State resides for the long weekend.





	He Had It Coming, He Only Had Himself To Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_We_Just_Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/gifts).



> hey y'all this was a request! the first one too! here's the request: How about laflams, but John is heaaaaaavily abusive to Alex when Laf isn’t around. Alex gets convinced that Laf hates him bc he ignores the abuse (but he doesn’t actually know abt it) so Alex runs away one night to find comfort in Thomas.
> 
> title was taken from Chicago's Cell Block Tango because that song is the fucking best okay. I also want to say that Alex and Aaron DO NOT KNOW EACH OTHER IN THIS AND ARE ONLY MEETING FOR THE FIRST TIME. 
> 
> Lastly, I'm so sorry for everything being so delayed. I recently got a job and I work when I would normally write this stuff. I also started dating someone, and I'm on my school's bowling team, resulting in even less time for writing. Plus, midterms are currently ongoing, and I finished writing this after my English and French midterms. Okay, thank you for your time.

Now that Lafayette thinks about it, he never realised the signs. And he should have. He sat on their shared bed, his seemingly perfect relationship was thrown into the ashes.

He ran his hand over the soft covers and could seemingly still smell Alex. He was still slightly confused as to what had happened to the best people in his life.

All he remembers is coming home to cop cars in the driveway and all of Alexander's stuff is gone. John was in handcuffs when he walked in and the man was pleading. He made eye contact with Lafayette and begged, "Laf, please! Alex is gone and they think I did something!" Lafayette turned to a cop and asked what had happened.

The cop glanced at him slightly and said, "We've gotten many calls from domestic abuse in this household. We will need to take you in for questioning as Mr Hamilton has now disappeared."

Lafayette's eyebrows rose, "Domestic abuse? You mean someone has been hurting Alexander?" The cop nodded unforgivingly, ignoring the thick accent. Lafayette turned to John in shock.

"Did you touch him? Without his consent, because I swear to God, John. You tell me the truth right now." Lafayette said in a dominating voice. John's hazel eyes were full of tears and he nodded his head. Lafayette's anger intensified. "Why?!" John just shook his head and said frantically, "He deserved it." 

Lafayette turned away in disgust and said to the cop, "Get him out of here. Now." The cop nodded to the one restraining John and they walked out of the house. Lafayette ignored John's cries for him. He was going to find his Alexander.

* * *

  _January 25th, 2018_

_Hey, it's me, Alexander Hamilton. I don't know what I was pondering when I bought this journal, but I'm not about to give up on it now. I don't back down from anything. But I'm scared. I'm lost. I'm hurt. I live with my two boyfriends, John Laurens and Lafayette. We've been dating for two years, I'm now twenty-five. We had all become friends in college and Lafayette and I started dating soon after graduation. A year later or so, John joined our relationship._

_At first, it was perfection. It all went downhill the first time I had sex with John and not Lafayette there with us. He had tied me up in a way that was kinda uncomfortable, so I told him. He told me to deal with it. I called yellow, which means that I need a change, and he kept going on with what he was doing. I couldn't see; I was blindfolded. I called yellow again, thinking that he didn't hear me or something._

_But no, he told me to shut up and deal with it. So, I called red, meaning I wanted the whole ordeal to be finished. He kept going and forced me into sex. I couldn't do anything; I was immobile._

_From there on, sex with John-- the safewords didn't matter. They were just words that I would speak, just to have them ignored._

_Though, it wasn't just sex with John where my safewords were disregarded. There was this one time when all three of us had sex, and I went to call yellow, but John had gagged me. Lafayette had kept going; I don't think he knew any better._

_And, I wanted to believe that he was just ignorant and blind. Not that he simply didn't care that John was hurting me. And it wasn't just in the bedroom where John hurt me. He would steadily say how insignificant and unimportant I was. How Lafayette didn't care about me. And I believe him to this day._

_Now, I don't know the specific purpose I'm writing this. After the last sex scene gone wrong with Lafayette, I knew I had to leave. I didn't even feel safe with him, even if he hated me. So, I'm going to go pack my stuff. If I don't make it out then I'm presumably dead._

_-Alexander_

* * *

Wondering where Lafayette went wrong, he went through the last few moments with Alexander. Five days or so ago, there was a time he had sex with Alex. Or, they were going to. 

Lafayette had pinned him against the doorway and kissed him roughly. He pulled away and said, "God, you're so needy that you can't even let me work for one day." Alexander whimpered and grabbed onto his undershirt. Laf ripped his hands away and pinned them against the door. They kissed roughly for a few more minutes.

"No. Now get on the bed after you strip." Lafayette said after pulling away. Alex nodded and stripped his clothes once Laf let him go. He kneeled on the bed and looked up at Lafayette. The taller man walked over to him and crossed his arms. It made Alexander feel the wrong side of vulnerable; Lafayette fully dressed and Alexander completely naked. He looked down.

Lafayette made a tsk sound and said, "Eyes on me, baby girl." Alex put his gaze back on the man. Laf moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge. He placed his hands on his knees and said, "What are we going to do with you, Alexander?"

Alex gulped and didn't say anything. He wasn't given permission. Lafayette looked at him and said, "I think I'm going to tie you up and fuck you so hard. But here's the catch: you're not going to be able to cum." 

Lafayette hummed and said, "What do you think about that, Alexander? You have permission to speak." Alexander gulped again and said, "That sounds good, sir." 

"And you're going to thank me afterwards, got it?" Alex nodded, "Yes, sir." Lafayette hummed once again and moved to go get the ropes. They weren't the silk ones he had always gotten when he was good, no, they were the hard, itchy, tan ropes he got which left burns that hurt to touch.

Laf pushed Alexander back and he let his body move. His mind said to not trust Lafayette and that he would just ignore him but his body betrayed him. He leaned back and let Laf do as he pleased. He tied the ropes tightly and Alexander lightly pulled on them, simply testing, like he normally does.

A few minutes into the scene and things had been going fine. It was when Lafayette leaned down and whispered in his ear, "God, you're such a pathetic slut that would do anything for a good fuck. All you think about it dick, isn't it?" Alex whimpered, the talk making him feel upset and not turned on.

"You're just a common whore, aren't you." Laf scoffed, "You can't even reply, you're probably so focused on the fact that you want my dick. Well, guess what mon cherie, I don't think you deserve it." Alexander snapped and whispered, "Red." Laf sneered, clearly not hearing him but knowing he said something, "What did you just say to me?"

Alexander took a breath and said louder, voice shaky, "I said red!" Lafayette pulled back in disbelief and shock, his demeanour changes. He quickly made work of untying Alexander silently. Tears gathered in his brown eyes, shocked that his safeword actually worked. Once he was free he latched onto Lafayette and sobbed into his neck. The taller man grabbed a blanket to cover his boyfriend's naked form.

He rubbed Alexander's back softly, murmuring little things in French. He didn't know what went wrong but he'd be damned if he hurt Alexander anymore. If only he knew that John hurt him every day, away from Laf's eyes.

* * *

_January 30th, 2018_

_I did it. I left John and Lafayette. Only I ran into a small dilemma. I didn't know where to go. If I went to George's place, well, everyone would surmise that. Lafayette may locate me. God, he'd be so mad that I left. I can't envision what he'd do to me if he found me._

_So, here I am, writing in my journal, on a train to Virginia. I'm going to visit Thomas Jefferson, as I and he have gotten quite respectful towards each other now. He doesn't know I left, as I left my phone at home. I couldn't afford to tell anyone that I was leaving. Not George, not Thomas, not Lafayette and certainly not John._

_The train station is just four miles or so from Thomas' estate and I'll be able to walk that, plus I printed out directions on Thomas' work computer without permission during his lunch break. Once I overheard at work when he told James Madison how excited he was to visit Monticello for the long weekend, I knew I would be showing up there. I cashed out all my money and left my credit cards at home. I left my phone as well like I said before. I couldn't allow being tracked in any way._

_Here I am, a sad immigrant running away from my problems once again. I thought that America would be my release from hell back in Nevis, but I don't know which is worse; losing your whole family or having both of your boyfriends hate you._

_The train ride is about six hours and it gives me plenty of time to read and write and forget the hell that I'm currently existing in. I genuinely can't imagine a life where I would go at least a day without peering over my shoulder, but hopefully, it's in the imminent future._

_Thanks for spending the time to read this sad ass entry and I hope to see y'all soon. Maybe if I lie a little and fake an accent, I can tell people I'm actually from Virginia. Maybe I can have a new life here with new friends and a new boyfriend. All I want is a new life._

_-Alexander_

* * *

When the train pulled to a complete stop and the conductor said, "Charlottesville, Virginia." Alexander quickly jumped up. He grabbed his suitcase with a big smile. He safely made it to Virginia, he could be safe and stay with Thomas for as long as he needed. He could start a new life here and be himself. He got off the train and looked at the [station](https://www.google.com/search?q=810+W+Main+St,+Charlottesville,+VA+22903&rlz=1C1LENP_enUS496US496&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwidh539_L_YAhVCc98KHZrDDNwQ_AUIDCgD&biw=1538&bih=834#imgrc=baNOGkIpVyc3tM:) from the outside. It looked beautiful.

He set his suitcase down on the ground and grabbed the directions from his bookbag. A younger boy, the looks of it 18, walked up next to him. The boy smiled at Alex and said, "Lemme guess, you're either visiting family or you ran away. Then again, no one looks that happy to visit family." 

Alexander lifted his eyes off of the paper and scanned the boy. He also had a suitcase and a bookbag with him. He had short black hair, was a few inches taller than Alex himself and had bright brown eyes. "Yeah, I ran away." The boy hummed in understanding.

"I did too. I ran away from my home, Philadelphia. I knew I was gonna run since the day I turned sixteen. I saved up and on my eighteenth birthday-- I booked it. So here I am, in the middle of fucking nowhere, but hey, I'm happy as hell to be away. Now, why'd you run?" 

Alex thought for a moment. He'd never see this kid again in his life. "Abusive relationship." The boy nodded but didn't comment on so. Alex's curiosity got the best of him, "Why did you run?" The boy chuckled humourlessly, "I was molested since I was thirteen by my uncle. He fucking hates the south so here I am. But I hope that bastard burns in hell. Where'd yous come from?"

"I ran from Manhatten, more so just New York City in general." The boy scoffed jokingly, "Bro, that's the city of dreams, the fuck? That jawn is known 'round the world for being so optimal. I would have gone there, but every family member would have suspected it." Alex shrugged in a careless manner, "Eh, I don't care. That place has too many bad memories." 

The boy clicked his teeth, "Ah, I get it. By the way, I'm Aaron. Now, you got a place to stay or did you literally just run?" Alex looked at his papers at the address, "I got a place. It's with someone I've known for some time. And I'm Alex." 

"Same. My godmother and her girlfriend offered to take me in and not tell a soul about it." A red car pulled up a few seconds later and two women got out of the vehicle. A woman with short hair ran up to Aaron and hugged him. When she let go, she turned to Alex and said, "Oh, hello there. You must have met Aaron; I'm his godmother. That's my girlfriend back there." Alex nodded and shyly just said "Hi."

She smiled caringly and asked, "Now, I'm guessing you ran away as well? This station is known for being the place people run away to. All the people here for other reasons get off at the station just a few miles down the road." Alexander looked at the direction to keep him occupied and said, "Yeah, I ran away from New York." The woman nodded, she understood.

"Also, do you have a place to stay and how to get there? I'm guessing if you came all the way from New York City you would have planned this out." Alexander looked at the address at the top of the paper and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm gonna be staying with my friend Thomas for some time."

The woman nodded and got a knowing look on her face. She hummed and looked Alexander up and down. She smirked when she made eye contact with him and said, "Look, Mr Hamilton, I know who you are. I've seen you on my TV. I won't speak of this to anyone, okay? But, if you need, I can give you a ride to Mr Jefferson's place."

He had been in Charlottesville for almost ten minutes and someone already knew who he was. He nodded and the girlfriend began to put Aaron's stuff in the trunk. She also put his stuff in the trunk and the two boys got in the backseat. Aaron's godmother got behind the wheel and said, "Oh, don't worry about directions. Everyone 'round here knows where Monticello is." Alex nodded thankfully and put the papers away in his backpack, which he kept with him in the back.

They began the short four-mile drive there and she let Alex out a few yards before the main entrance. She got out and grabbed his suitcase. Alexander got out from the backseat, threw his bookbag across one shoulder and smiled slightly. It was just a few short walk to the main doors but not in sight of any windows as it was blocked by the trees. The sun was setting and it cast a golden glow across the field in front of the mansion.

The woman handed the suitcase to Alex and he smiled gratefully. She turned to him and said carefully, "Alexander, I won't tell a soul about you being here. You have my word. If you feel that Mr Jefferson's presence and his house will keep you safe then I have no obligation to disregard your safety. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for our country and I hope you continue the great work. Stay safe, but, most importantly, stay happy. Even if that means staying in Virginia." 

Alexander nodded, not saying anything for fear of choking up emotionally. He had just met this woman. She took a card out of her pocket and handed it to him. "My name and number are on there, If Monticello doesn't provide the safety you need, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" Alexander nodded again and gave the woman a hug. He tightly hugged her and refused to let go for some time.

When they finally pulled away, she motioned down the road to the actual house and said, "Go to Thomas now." Alexander grabbed his suitcase and said, "Thank you so much." The woman nodded and got back in her car and slowly drove off. Alex waited until the car was out of his view and he began the fifty-yard walk to the front door. 

He arrived shortly and set his bag down. He looked around, a few lights were on which was a good sign. He sighed softly and knocked three times on the door. He stepped back slightly and waited. He cast his eyes down to the ground and the welcome mat that was in pristine condition. He heard the door unlock and being pulled open. He lifted his gaze up to meet Thomas' questioning gaze.

He blushed slightly and said, "Hi." Thomas smiled back and moved so Alexander could walk in. "Come in."

* * *

Lafayette sat on his couch, ready to go but confused as to why he wanted to go so badly. It had been a month since Alex left and Lafayette heard all but a whisper about him. There were rumours that he left and went back to the Caribbean, but Lafayette knew Alex. He knew how incorrect that would be.

There was also a rumour that he had been staying at the President's house in Virginia. Police checked the house, they searched inside and out, and Alexander Hamilton was nowhere to be found in Mount Vernon. They figured that he hadn't left the country, that he just left the house and maybe even the state of New York. But damn, no one could find Alexander Hamilton. He had been missing from work, and Hamilton never missed a day of work.

Laf rubbed his hands together and sighed. He had to leave in the next five minutes in order to be on time for the appointment at the local jail. He placed them on his knees and pushed himself up. He grabbed his wallet and car keys and closed the door. It was now or never.

He drove the short twenty-minute drive to the jail and wrote his full name, as it was legally required. He signed where they asked and he went through security. Once the police decided he wasn't a threat, they had him sit in a waiting room. Five minutes later, a woman called out, "Marie-Joesph?" Lafayette stood up and the woman motioned for him to follow her. They walked through a dimly lit hallway and finally reached a room with tables and other inmates.

Lafayette sat down at the assigned table and placed his hands on the table. This is where his life was now; visiting his ex-boyfriend in the local jail trying to find out why he did such horrible crimes. He looked at the grey of the table compared to the brown of his own skin. The table looked dull and boring, but then again, so did he. His Alexander was missing and here he was, waisting his time talking to an abuser.

The bright sparkle in Laf's eyes had died down nowadays. John may not have ever laid a hand on him, but he took away his happiness. There wasn't a day that Laf didn't wonder or look for Alexander. He had left his phone, and Laf only truly realised a week ago that Alex had run away. At first, he didn't want to believe it. Maybe someone had taken his Alexander because of something politically significant, but when the facts hit Laf, he knew.

He had left his phone. He took no papers regarding work with him. He had cashed out all of his credit cards. The cops realised two days or so into the investigation that Alexander Hamilton had run away, but Lafayette refused to see it. After he made the decision to see John today, he realised. John had driven the man away, away to God knows where.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of handcuffs unclicking. He looked across from him and saw a Hispanic woman sitting across from a small child who looked to be about six or seven. The woman cried out in a heavy Spanish accent, "Please? Can I just hug her?" The woman officer nodded and said, "Briefly, please." The mother got up and hugged the young girl and only pulled away once the officer told them to do so.

The woman and child began speaking in Spanish and Lafayette listened closely. It sounded nothing like what Alex and John had been saying. John always spoke it harshly and quickly, and Alexander's Spanish was lacking enthusiasm, as if they both knew that Lafayette wouldn't be able to understand them. He had just figured that since John learned Spanish as a secondary language, his sounded a bit different than Alexander's, who had grown up learning both English and Spanish. Alexander's French always had a slightly different accent, as it was a secondary language.

Lafayette didn't want to come off as a creepy man so he looked back at the dull table. He heard footsteps coming over to him and the clicking of handcuffs again. "Mr Lafayette, do you allow Mr Laurens to be uncuffed?" Lafayette nodded, still looking at the table and how the if he looked further out, he could see the lights reflecting off of it. 

The handcuffs were undone and John sat down on the other side of the table. Lafayette moved his gaze to his nails, refusing to look at John now. The officer walked away and Lafayette finally looked up. He saw John smiling at him, green eyes shining brightly. Lafayette glared at him and whispered, "Stop."

John's smiled dropped and a confused look appeared on his face. He tilted his head and asked in a slightly louder tone, "Stop what?" Lafayette looked back at his hands and said, "You know damn well what I mean." John went to grab Lafayette's hand but the man pulled away before the officer even needed to say that they couldn't touch each other.

"Talk to me, Lafayette, please." Lafayette sighed and tensed in his seat. He cracked his neck and said, "Alexander's been missing for about a month. No one's heard of him, John." John kept the confused look on his face, "So?" Lafayette glared at his nails and said, "Sorry, I forgot that you don't give a shit about him. I mean, that's why you're in here, right? You hurt him, you drove him away." 

This time it was John's turn to glare, his demeanour changing completely, "I didn't do anything. It wasn't my fault that Lexi couldn't take a few harsh words from me." Lafayette glanced up and said, "All those times you talked in Spanish around me; what were you saying?" John chuckled and leaned back in his seat, a smirk resting on his face. Lafayette glanced up once more and raised an eyebrow, "What?" John laughed a bit and said, "Laf, honey, you don't even want to know."

Lafayette hit his hand on the table softly, "Tell me now, Laurens." John crossed his arms and said, "Wow, just Laurens now. Not even John." Lafayette looked into his eyes and said simply, "Now."

John just sighed and said, "Fine. Do you want to know? All I did was say shit like 'oh yeah, you're a slut,' or maybe even 'nobody would ever love you' and my favourite-- 'your safeword won't work.'" Lafayette's face held that of disgust and John's smirk widened. "Well, you said you wanted to know, didn't you?" Laf shook his head, trying so hard to get the image of John verbally hurting Alexander right in front of him in Spanish. 

"Yeah, I did. I just hoped that you weren't such a fucking asshole about it. Why would you ever say such things to him? What the hell did he ever even do to you?" Lafayette said, getting angrier by the second. He never had the chance to stand up for Alexander back when both of them were dating John, and he sure as hell wouldn't let John insult Alexander right now. 

 John scoffed, "Please, he deserved it. He was always such an attention whore." Lafayette went to reply, then he stopped himself, "Was?" John just rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't kill the bastard. You said it yourself that he's gone. So, uh, bye bye Lexi." John mumbled under his breath, "God, he was such a whore."

Lafayette shook his head in disgust and asked, "Why did he deserve it? Did he hurt you emotionally or something? Why the hell would you hurt someone so innocent?" John just picked at his nails and said, "Alexander Hamilton is not innocent. He was the most disgusting person I've ever met. He had it all coming, Lafayette." 

The Frenchman turned towards the officer and said, "I'm done here. Lock him up." The look in John's eyes changed and he gasped. He looked at Lafayette and said, "No no! Laf, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt Alex! I love him, I swear." Lafayette was going to get up, but that tone caused him to pause. He held up a hand for the officer to wait a minute. 

Tears appeared in the green eyes and one fell down John's left cheek. Lafayette stood up and looked down at John. He held eye contact with John for about a minute until the tears faded away. The glint was back in his eyes, making them seem darker. John crossed his arms and kept the eye contact with Lafayette. He wanted to stand up but the officer would have told them to both sit down. He raised an eyebrow, before looking away and laughing evilly. The officer ordered John to stand up and placed the cuffs back on him.

Lafayette waved John off and said, "I'm done now. Nice try, John. Crying won't work for me anymore. Not after what you did to Alexander." 

* * *

Thomas pulled into the long driveway of Monticello with his briefcase on the passenger seat. Today had been a long ass day at work; Washington said that since it had been a month since Hamilton 'disappeared', then they would need to get an active Secretary of the Treasury. So far, since Alexander had run away, the Treasury Department had been holding the position up but it was time for a new Secretary to come into play.

Washington had found some guy who agreed to the main term-- if Alexander Hamilton were to come back and still want his job, the other Secretary would be forced to resign. It was some no-name guy, one who Thomas didn't care about. 

He parked his car and grabbed his briefcase. He walked up the front door and unlocked it. He walked in and placed his bag down and took off his coat, putting on the coatrack by the door. He looked around noting that Alexander wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. He cleared his throat slightly and called out, "Alexander!"

Footsteps came jogging down the steps and Thomas saw Alexander standing at the bottom of the steps wearing a forest green hoodie with a bit of gold on it. Thomas leaned against the kitchen bar and said, "Is that my William and Mary hoodie?" with a smirk on his face. Alexander looked down at the hoodie and smiled. He shrugged playfully. Thomas laughed and said, "Alright, now come here. We're gonna cuddle on the couch and forget about work for a while."

Alexander walked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket from the back of it. Thomas laid down and pulled Alexander with him. The two got comfortable and Thomas said after a moment of silence, "So, uh. I got some news." Alexander hummed, showing that he was listening and paying attention to Thomas' words. "Washington, he's getting a new Treasury Secretary since you've been gone for almost a month." Alexander nodded.

Thomas hesitated a moment before throwing caution to the wind, "Are you ever going to go back to work? Or at least let Washington know you're okay?" He paused, "Because, fuck Alexander, that man is falling apart." Alexander stayed still for a moment before shrugging. Thomas pleaded carefully, "Alex, I know you don't like to talk much nowadays, but I need to know your thoughts on this, okay?" 

Silence. Alexander used his right hand to rub Thomas' chest slightly and said, "I'd like to go back. I'm bored a lot. But... John?" Thomas tightened his grip slightly and said, "John is in jail. He's awaiting trial. They're using Lafayette as a witness. They accused him of rape and abuse, as Lafayette told them." Thomas felt Alexander nod his head slightly. "Also, whenever, or if you ever decide to go back to work, Washington agreed that you would pick it up automatically."

Alexander nodded his head more confidently. "I'll think about it. I want to. I need time." Thomas nodded this time, "Yeah, of course, darlin'. There's no rush whatsoever." Alexander hummed and ran his hands along the fabric on top of Thomas' strong chest.

Five minutes passed of silence before Alexander spoke up, "Tommy, I know you like me, and I like you too, I do. I promise. I just need time. I don't want to be hurt again." 

"I know, Alex. There's no rush like I said before. We got all the time in the world." Alexander smiled slightly and closed his eyes. This was all he needed right now. No stress, no work, no John. Just love.

* * *

_April 13th, 2018,_

_Happy Birthday, Thomas! You're now 30, and I can't believe that you're older than me. I'm only twenty-five, as I turned so back on 11 January. Why am I writing this like you're actually going to see this? Anyway, I kind of forgot about this journal, but last week, the jury reached a verdict. They found John Laurens guilty of rape and abuse, and Lafayette was the main reason as to why he was put away, since I finally went back to work on April 8th. I told Thomas I'll start working once they reach a verdict. And they did._

_Once I came to that inner decision, I wanted Washington to know that I am okay. So, Thomas gave the President a note to visit Mount Vernon a special weekend and that there would be a surprise there. Let it behold, Thomas and I went to Mount Vernon and surprised the hell out of Washington. I told him my plan on how once John was fully away I would go back to work._

_I didn't tell the public my story, as I've been working from home, or should I say Monticello, the past three days. John was actually put in jail on the 10th, so I haven't had much time to adjust to working again. I'm worried about being in the public life again because what if Lafayette tries to visit me? I'm not really interested in seeing him again._

_Well, it's a Friday and I took a break from the paperwork. I told Thomas everything that happened when I was with John, and I mean everything. From the Spanish insults to the ignored safewords._

_But, I can tell Thomas really wants to be a couple soon. He told me that he prefers labels, that he feels pretty comfortable with them. I don't want to be official yet, I'm still not ready, but Thomas is basically mine. We've kissed a few times, just simple pecks on the lips, but mostly all we do is go out on cheesy little dates and cuddle a lot._

_Overall, I feel like I'm getting better. I stopped really talking after I ran away to Virginia, but I'm slowly talking more. I now keep my sentences straight to the point, but I'm getting better at going back to my old self, or back to the time I was really happy. I'm getting better, I promise._

_-Alexander_

* * *

 

Alexander had been working in his office for a week so far. He was thrown back into the public eye when he came back, as everyone wanted to know where the hell he disappeared to. Most people suspect that he left the country for those three months, though no one besides Thomas Jefferson and George Washington truly knows.

A knock on the door had Alexander looking up from the mountain of paperwork. He saw his young secretary and smiled at him. The young boy was around nineteen, curly haired. "Ah, Philip, how can I help you?" Philip smiled and handed him some papers, "Washington needs you to sign this, Jefferson requested to meet up for lunch at noon at the shop down the road, and you have an incoming call from a Mister Lafayette." 

The name made Alexander freeze from where he was reading the papers that Washington needed him to sign. He looked at his phone, there was, in fact, an incoming call from an unknown number. He cleared his throat, "Philip, do me a favour and answer the phone. Put it on speaker, though." Philip picked up the receiver and answered it, "Alexander Hamilton's Secretary, how may I help you?"

"Allo! I am Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. I need to contact Alexander Hamilton urgently." Lafayette spoke calmly. Philip looked at Alexander, who was silent and biting his nails. "Sir, I apologise, but Mr Hamilton is currently busy. May I ask what the need is for?" The Frenchman hummed and said, "I would like to request a meeting with Mr Hamilton." 

Philip looked at Alexander, who was shaking his head. He turned back to the phone and said, "I'm sorry sir, but with how involved Mr Hamilton is in the public world, he is only taking meetings that are of dire need or emergencies." Lafayette paused a moment before saying, "Well, this is an emergency." 

"How so, sir?" Silence, before hearing, "I was involved in the case with John Laurens. I was the other boyfriend. The one who testified. The one who put John in jail. Tell him I called and that I'm in Washington DC today. I need to see him today." Philip looked at Alexander once again, and the man had tears in his eyes. He said simply, "I'll tell Mr Hamilton. I'll get back to you when I can. Thank you for your call." And he hung up.

Alexander sat down in his chair and said, "Call Thomas." Philip dialled the man and after two rings, he heard, "Thomas Jefferson, Secretary of State. How may I help you?" Alexander chuckled and said, "Tommy, you'll never guess who just called me." Thomas put something down and said, "Do tell, darling." 

Philip chuckled a little bit at how interested he sounded now. Alexander said, "Lafayette just called me!" Only this time, he was greeted with silence. "Thomas?" 

"I'm coming over to your office. Make sure it's unlocked." A click was heard, signalling that Thomas had hung up. A minute passed before a short knock was heard and then the door opened swiftly. Thomas walked in, his suit jacket deserted, probably left behind in his office. He closed the door as fast as he opened it. He looked at Alexander who was sitting down and Philip, who was leaning on the wall near his phone. He quickly said, "Don't meet Lafayette."

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not? We dated for over two years." Thomas rubbed a hand over his face before saying fast, "This is going to sound really selfish but I don't want you to meet Lafayette because I really like you and I don't want you to start dating again because I'd be devastated." Alexander stood up from his desk and said, "Thomas, I could never go back to Lafayette. There are too many bad memories involving him. But I do still want him in my life. I realise now that he didn't know about anything that happened. He never once hated me."

Thomas sighed and sat down on the couch in the office. He kicked off his shoes and brought his feet up. "I still feel like I'm going to lose you." Alexander sat down next to him. He rubbed his back softly and said, "You will never lose me. Tell you what, you can join me in the meeting." He turned his attention back to Philip, "Pip, call Lafayette back, schedule an appointment for one thirty today. I want to talk to him and tell him that Thomas Jefferson will also be there."

Time past by quickly once Thomas and Alexander went out to lunch. It was quarter after one and Alexander were just fixing up some papers, trying to make his desk look neater. The past Secretary had used his office and he was in no ways neat. And while Alexander wasn't either, he was still going insane over his office space.

A knock on the door had him look up, seeing Thomas walk in. He greeted him with a simple smile and Thomas just sat on the couch. Alexander finished putting files away in the filing cabinet. He sat down on the couch next to Thomas after taking off his suit jacket as well. He kicked off his shoes like Thomas had done the first time he came in. 

They made small talk for about five minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Alexander looked at Thomas and nodded. This was Lafayette. "Come in!"

In walked the Frenchman with nice jeans on and a sweater. He looked at Alexander and smiled shakily. He closed the door softly. Alexander stood up and Lafayette rushed over to him, giving him the tightest hug known to man. Alexander laughed but hugged back just as tightly. Once they let go, Lafayette and Alexander both had tears in their eyes.

"Mon Amour, where did you go?! I looked everywhere for you!" Alexander motioned for Lafayette to sit down and he sat down in his own seat next to Thomas. "I went to Virginia after the last time I was going to have sex with you, Laf. And no, the sex wasn't just that bad." Alexander and Laf both laughed a bit, although for Lafayette it was slightly forced.

Alexander continued, "I just-- I didn't feel safe with John for obvious reasons. After that moment, I didn't feel safe with you either. I had to leave. So, I took a train down to Virginia and went to Monticello, where I currently stay now." Lafayette nodded and went to speak, but Alexander cut him off. 

"Let me just say this, please. Lafayette, I now have Thomas in my life. I know that we've had so many good memories together, but I could not continue to date you. There are just too many bad memories that I associate with you now."

Lafayette nodded in understanding. He didn't have a problem with Alexander dating Thomas now. "Of course. Will we still be in each others' lives?" Alexander smiled sadly and replied "Yes. I could never be with you romantically once again, but I could not ever lose you completely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I lowkey pictured Aaron's godmother and her girlfriend to be Maria and Eliza but I didn't do so. the 'unknown' women also knew who Alex was because he's the secretary of the treasury. I only know the current S of the T cause of the TV things, like "Maria" in this case. Also, Aaron is a Philly boi. His slang-- jawn, yous, etc-- is, in fact, correct and you'd only hear it in Philly and the surrounding areas. Also, he says y'all which is also a Philly thing so :)
> 
> Rules/Guidelines for Requesting:  
> \- It can involve rape/threats of rape, but I will not write the actual rape scene.  
> \- No abusive Hamilton/Jefferson.  
> \- No Hamilton or Jefferson death. I prefer (relatively) "happy" endings, I'm a sap, I know.  
> \- MUST be a "good guy" being 'bad'; Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, Washington, Angelica, Peggy, etc.  
> \- No kids, like Philip Hamilton or Martha Jefferson, being the bad guy -- uh uh. I don't do that.  
> \- I have already completed some (John, Maria, Eliza, James etc) but if you want "bad guy James Madison" or something like that, that's okay!  
> \- MUST impact Jefferson and/or Hamilton in some way -- basically meaning no "bad guy" Jefferson or Hamilton.  
> \- Please be patient and realise that if it's a hard topic I may tone it down a bit...


End file.
